


“I Forgive You”

by CLOUDSMALEC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Malec, Malec breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOUDSMALEC/pseuds/CLOUDSMALEC
Summary: TW// SuicideI apologize in advance





	“I Forgive You”

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Suicide
> 
> I apologize in advance

“Just promise me you’ll tell me if things ever get that bad again.” 

“I promise.”

Magnus made Alec promise him that. Since Alec had tried to jump off the balcony that night and Magnus had to save him, Magnus has been worried sick about Alec. 

So he made Alec promise that he would tell Magnus if anything ever got that bad again. And the Lightwoods never break their promises. 

2 years later 

Alec was in his room trying to sleep. His bed seemed to be much bigger than normal. 

He was use to having a certain warlock beside him when he slept. 

But since Magnus had broke up with Alec, the beds seemed much bigger for weeks now. 

Alec was trying his best to fall asleep. He hasn’t been able to get a good nights sleep since.

He was so use to having the older mans arms around his waist. 

Alec looked at his phone and the time read 1:37 AM. 

Alec sighed knowing it would still be awhile before he fell asleep. 

The next morning, since Alec was able to get at least an hour of sleep in, Izzy had woke him up offering breakfast. 

“I’m not hungry.” 

Izzy sighed. “Alec, you’ve said that for the past week. You need to eat something.”

“I’m fine Iz.”

Izzy has almost given up on trying. At that’s saying something. She knows her brother is hurting and wanted to help him. But she sighed and left the room. 

Alec hasn’t been eating properly and he knew it to. He hasn’t really had an appetite. 

Throughout the day Alec stayed hidden in his room. He hasn’t bothered to come out to eat or drink. Only to use the bathroom really. 

It was when Alec skipped dinner that It was Izzy’s breaking point.

She walked into his room and saw him lying in his bed with a pair of sweats and a light T-shirt on. 

“Alec?”

Alec looked up at his sister and raised his eyebrows at her. 

“You skipped dinner. Again.”

“I’m not hungry Iz.”

“You’ve barley ate anything in days, Alec. You keep saying that you’re not hungry, that you ate a snack. But I know you’re lying to me. I know this is about what happened with Magnus.” Izzys voice came out harsher than she intended. 

Alec was about to open his mouth to protest but Izzy cut him off. 

“And don’t you dare lie to me. I know that since you two broke up, you haven’t been yourself. But acting this way is going to get you nowhere right now.”

Alec suddenly felt something on his cheek. He didn’t even realize he was crying. 

“Alec.” Izzy made him look at her. “You need to take care of yourself. You can always talk to me or Jace or Clary or Luke. Hell, talk to Simon if you need too. Going through your first break up is a rough ride. But we are all here for you if you need us.”

Alec suddenly broke. “Four years Izzy. FOUR YEARS. And he decided that it wasn’t working out. That we were too different from each other. After four years and that’s what he does.”

Izzy stared at her brother and then pulled him into her arms. Alec broke down, something he rarely did, and sobbed into his sisters shoulder. 

Alec started talking again and Izzy didn’t interrupt him. 

“I loved him Iz. I really did. I thought everything was finally right in the world. I knew when I met him that I wasn’t confused anymore. But now he’s gone.” 

After 15 Minutes of talking, Izzy finally decided on something. She gave Alec another hug and left the room. Suddenly Robert came in. 

“Alec I just don’t understand why you’re so heart broken over this. All this means is that you can always marry Lydia and restore the family name.”

Alec’s blood boiled. He and Magnus may have broken up, but he was not allowed to let anyone talk about Magnus like that. He stood from his bed. 

“You have no right to speak of Magnus that way! If it wasn’t for him crashing the wedding I would be stuck with someone who I had no disuse to be with and someone who I did not love! I would-“

Suddenly a hand went across his cheek and he fell a bit backwards. 

He looked at Robert with more tears in eyes. 

“You speak to me that way ever again and it will be worse.” Then he left. 

Alec felt as if the world had frozen. He looked around his room and silence ran threw his ears. 

He let out a shaky breath and sat down on his bed. 

Then, Alec felt as if he had no control over his body. He let his feet walk him out of his room, down the stairs of the institute, out the door and to the New York bridge. 

Once Alec was there he suddenly stopped. Was he really thinking about doing this?

While back at the institute, Jace and Izzy decided to call Magnus. Izzy told Jace what happened and Jace admitted that he was close to talking to Alec himself. 

They told him that Alec wasn’t, well, Alec anymore. That he had practically stopped eating or drinking. That he never came out of his room unless it was to use the bathroom. 

“Magnus. He needs you. I know you guys left each other on rough patch but I can’t afford to lose my brother and have him scared and hiding from the world again.” Izzy choked on the last sentence. 

A portal suddenly opened and Magnus stepped through. Izzy ran to him and hugged him. 

“He’s in his room.” Jace said. 

Magnus nodded his head and made his way to Alec’s room. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

When he didn’t get a response, he knocked again. No answer. 

He opened the door quietly, Incase Alec was asleep, but found that there was no one in the room. 

He made his way back to where Jace and Izzy were. 

“I thought you said he was in his room?” Magnus said. 

Izzy and Jace looked at him confused. “What do you mean? He hasn’t left his room. He’s been here all day.” Jace said. 

When Magnus was about to talk again, his phone rang. 

He pushed the answer button and held the phone is to his ear. 

“Hello?”

A raspy, shaky voice came from the other end. “H-hi Ma-Magnus.”

“Alec?” Izzy and Jace perked up and looked at him. He held up his hand once he saw Izzy about to speak. 

“Why are you calling me?”

He heard Alec take in a shaky breath. 

“R-re-remember when you t-told me to prom-promise you that I-I would tell you if th-things e-ever got b-bad?”

Magnus felt his heart start to race.

“Where are you?”

“A-at the b-bridge.” 

“Stay there and don’t, under any circumstances, move.”

Magnus hung up the phone, ignoring Jace and Izzy. 

He opened a portal and stepped through to the NY bridge. 

He immediately saw Alec sitting on the side. 

“Alec?” 

Alec turned around and spotted Magnus. Tears poured down his face. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Just get away from the ledge.” Magnus said softly. 

Magnus walked closer to Alec held out both his hands to him. 

Shakily, Alec took Magnus hands and stood up. Magnus slowly guided him away from edge. 

Once they were away, Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and held him tightly. 

Alec sobbed into his shoulder. He was practically clinging onto the older man, gripping onto the back of his shirt, like he was scared that he would disappear. 

“Shhh, Darling. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.”

The pet name made Alec sob more.  
Through the sobbing, he kept repeating, what sounded like, ‘I’m sorry’ over and over. 

“Don’t you dare apologize. I should be the one apologizing to you. I’m so sorry I left. I’m so unbelievably sorry.” 

Alec looked up and looked at Magnus through the tears in his eyes. 

“I am so sorry. I know I should’ve talk to you about everything that was going on, I know that now. I know I kept that side of me away from you and I regret it every single day.” 

Magnus went on more and more until Alec cut him off by kissing him. 

“Just shut up.” Alec mumbled against his lips. 

As they pulled away, Magnus closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain his breath. 

“I hope you can forgive me.”

Alec smiled. “I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
